Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The exhaust fumes exiting the turbine section are at high temperatures. Exhaust fumes leaking into an enclosed cell containing the gas turbine engine may present a safety hazard for anyone entering into the enclosed cell due to high concentrations of the exhaust fumes and the high temperature of the exhaust fumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,298 to Matsushita discloses a device for controlling the air pressure in the low pressure environmental testing chamber for self-propelled vehicles. The device includes a first air pipe having an air suction port in the vicinity of a discharge opening of a discharge duct of the vehicle and being connected to a main air pipe, a second air pipe having an air inlet in the testing chamber and being connected to a main air valve, a main air blower mounted halfway in the main air pipe, a first air silencer provided in the main air pipe at the air discharge side of the air blower, and a branched pipe having a second silencer at an outside air intake. The branched pipe also has a second pressure regulating valve halfway between the second silencer and the end connected to the main air pipe.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.